<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tripping Over Air by VerdantVulpus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863939">Tripping Over Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/pseuds/VerdantVulpus'>VerdantVulpus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carpe Demon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale is Still Learning, Carpe demon, Crowley Didn't Think This Through, Floating - Freeform, Held Down, Light Bondage, M/M, No Beta, Only the Bondage is made out of Air, Or sideways, Or up, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sushi, Turned Tables, antigravity, spilled wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/pseuds/VerdantVulpus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tries to turn the tables on Aziraphale, and ends up being served up over a table instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carpe Demon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tripping Over Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carpe Demon begins!</p><p>This is the continuation of the ceiling drop scene at the end of Chapter 16 of The Unforeseen, edited slightly so that said chapter is no longer required reading for Carpe Demon.</p><p>CW, this scene is pretty filthy, honestly, but I don’t judge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened. Crowley listened, every muscle held taught in preternatural stillness. He waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice floated to him down the corridor, wary but amused. “Do you really think this is going to go well for you, darling? The game isn’t called ‘Carpe Angel’, my sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>‘It could be,’ Crowley thought with a wicked grin. </p><p> </p><p>The angel was cocky. Complacent.</p><p> </p><p><em> Come and find me then… </em> he whispered into Aziraphale’s mind. He felt the uneasy surprise in response to Crowley’s demonic suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Forgot I could do thisss, did you angel? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wily thing,” Aziraphale scolded, lightly, slowly coming further into the flat. “Are you in the tub again? I almost hope you are. I could use a hot soak. I’ve been on my feet all day.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why don’t you check and ssssee? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You goose. Stop trying to frighten me and come out,” Aziraphale laughed. “I want to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tempting. I do like your kissesss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Aziraphale called out, finally stepping into the sitting room directly under where Crowley was lying on the ceiling in wait, hidden behind the cement support beam. He dropped, striking Aziraphale heavily across the upper back and sending the angel sprawling out onto the floor under him. Aziraphale gave a delightful shout of surprise and Crowley cackled evilly pinning the angel down and nipping at his ear playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You left me alone all day,” Crowley muttered, nosing across the nape of the angel’s neck. “I’ve been forced to return to my evil ways out of sheer boredom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, you fiend,” Aziraphale grumbled. “Let me up this instant.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re ssssoooo comfy,” Crowley sighed, stretching out atop him dramatically. “Feelsss so good, Angel,” he added, softly rutting his hips against Aziraphale’s soft bum. “I think I like you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Aziraphale hummed and smiled. Crowley kissed his cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you,” he whispered, kissing his jaw, then his temple. “Want you,” he growled, sucking his earlobe between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, darling,” Aziraphale gasped. “You <em> will </em> let me up, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley considered it, propping himself up on his elbows, still laying astride the angel. Aziraphale didn’t look to be in any distress. </p><p> </p><p>“You safewording out?” Crowley asked, because he <em> hadn’t </em> but Crowley was never sure the angel fully accepted that he <em> could </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale chuckled. “<em> I’m </em> not the one who will be in need of a safeword. You have five seconds to let me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s hot,” Crowley snickered, flicking his forked tongue against Aziraphale’s neck. “Love it when you use that low dark voice, Angel. You’re sexy as anything.”</p><p>He tried to kiss Aziraphale’s neck again, but suddenly the angel was out of reach. Aziraphale casually rolled onto his back to smile up at Crowley as the demon continued to float up out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm… Please tell me you’re doing this,” Crowley begged, trying but failing to right himself now that physics was disobeying him. “Otherwise I'm in a bit of trouble here.”</p><p> </p><p>“All me, my dear,” Aziraphale assured him, calmly coming back to standing. Crowley found himself set upright as well, suspended in air before the angel, his arms and legs being stretched out straight. Crowley tried to struggle his way free but his limbs were frozen in place. He shot the smug angel a mock glare.</p><p> </p><p>He could snap his way free. He could.</p><p> </p><p>But this was getting pretty interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the game called, dear?” Aziraphale asked sweetly, twisting his hand in Crowley’s scarf and winching him closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You are such an arsehole, you know that?" Crowley smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. I'm an angel," Aziraphale grinned back. "And you, dear demon of mine, are indeed 'in a bit of trouble here'. Do you know what I could do to you like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was a demon of vivid imagination. He could think of a number of things.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything I want," Aziraphale told him and Crowley had to drop his head forward, the air leaving his lungs in a forceful groan of arousal. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Angel," he gasped. "Where are you learning this stuff? Is it that book you got at the bloody sex shop? Can I buy you more?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shush," the angel kissed the tip of his nose then floated Crowley closer so Aziraphale could kiss his mouth deeply. Strong arms wrapped around Crowley but he was still held fast  in the air, helpless to do anything except return the kiss with everything he had. He opened his mouth to the angel, sucked his tongue and nipped at his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Then the hot mouth was gone and Crowley felt bereft. Aziraphale's soft fingertips slid up the sides of his face before his glasses were gently pulled off. He opened his eyes and frowned as Aziraphale then walked away. He felt something shift in his invisible restraints. He gave a quick experimental tug with one wrist and found his arm moved easily. Same with the other arm, and both legs. He had control over his body again but not his personal gravity which kept him held in place, mid-air and alone.</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to get a little annoyed when Aziraphale returned about ten minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"If you weren't in the mood, y'coulda just said," Crowley grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"If I wasn't in the mood, then I <em> would </em> have said," Aziraphale responded calmly. Crowley found that promising, but wasn't going to forgive the whole walking-away thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd you fuck off to then," he growled.</p><p> </p><p>"I was ordering dinner," the angel answered, seating himself on the couch, blue eyes shining with amusement. "Hardly my fault the only telephone you have in this mausoleum you call a flat is in that study of yours."</p><p> </p><p>"It <em> is </em> your fault that you still don't have a mobile even though I've been trying to get you one for yonks," Crowley quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your clothes, please," Aziraphale ordered him in that rich dark voice. No segue, no smooth transition from banter to flirting. Just a sudden firm order.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley swallowed. The angel's eyes flicked up to him, no longer amused, and Crowley hastily removed his scarf and started unbuttoning his black waistcoat. Aziraphale watched silently, but his expression relaxed. Crowley held his waistcoat looking for a place to put it, wondering if he should just vanish the whole outfit in one go.</p><p> </p><p>"Just drop them, Crowley," Aziraphale told him. "Shirt next, I should think."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley obeyed, smirking insolently, pretending all this was his own idea. He unbuttoned the shirt slowly, watching the angel who smiled slightly. Crowley shrugged the shirt off and dropped it with a flourish. Aziraphale's only reaction seemed to be a single nod before demanding "now the vest."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley's eyes widened a bit, but he complied, losing the smirk this time. Aziraphale smiled more gently. Aziraphale seemed to be weirdly comfortable in this role.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good, my dear," Aziraphale murmured. "<em> Very </em> good."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shivered with pleasure. Fuck this praise kink of his. Gave the bloody angel too much power. He dropped his vest atop the other discarded clothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Lovely," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley fought to keep from shivering again as the angel's eyes raked across his bare skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what you see, Angel?"  Crowley preened, folding his long arms behind his head and flashing a sharp toothed, flirty grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Always," Aziraphale answered darkly. He rose to his feet and Crowley's heart leapt, assuming the angel was going to touch him. Instead, Aziraphale breezed past him to raid Crowley's wine cellar. "I ordered us some sushi…" he continued, perusing Crowley's collection, before eventually making a selection. "Ah, this riesling should pair nicely. Be a dear and chill it for us, won't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale handed the bottle to Crowley who took it hesitantly. He shot the angel a look he knew teetered between confusion and suspicion. Aziraphale gave the bottle a meaningful glance so Crowley turned it over in his hands, lowering its temperature with a small demonic miracle before handing it back. </p><p> </p><p>Was the angel just ordering him around for the scene or was that meant to remind Crowley that he still had his abilities at his disposal even if Aziraphale had him trapped in a fishbowl of thin air? Knowing him, it was probably both.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. A kiss that turned filthy very fast. Crowley was gasping in want when the mobile in his back pocket chirped a notification. Aziraphale untangled his fingers from Crowley's hair and tugged his tie straight. </p><p> </p><p>"That's dinner, I expect," Aziraphale cleared his throat, blinking lust-dark eyes. "Would you mind summoning it up here, darling? I left them instructions to leave it in the lobby."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley frowned but did as he was told. Two bags of take out appeared on the table. Aziraphale wiggled happily and started unpacking the boxes. That was the second miracle he requested of Crowley. <em> Why? </em></p><p> </p><p>"You're not over-extending your power by keeping me like this, are you Angel?"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. It wasn't a particularly polite laugh either. He looked at Crowley like he'd said something so ridiculously stupid it <em> had </em>to have been a joke. Crowley stared at him, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Principality, Crowley," Aziraphale chuckled. "I was selected to guard Eden because of my strength against demons. I assure you, I could hold you like this indefinitely and not be the slightest bit inconvenienced."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could prevent that <em> last </em>part from being true," Crowley growled, but Aziraphale only smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, obviously. I meant power-wise, of course," he agreed. "It would be very inconvenient to have my lover and friend trapped forever in his flat. I'll release you eventually."</p><p> </p><p>"Your benevolence continues to amaze, Angel," Crowley sulked.</p><p> </p><p>"Remove your boots," Aziraphale stated, changing the subject jarringly once more without even having the courtesy to look up from the take out.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, try a sodding seque next time, you terror," he snorted. "Gonna give me phycological whiplash."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale did look up then and his eyes were cold. "Boots," he ordered. "Socks too, if you please."</p><p> </p><p>"If you please," Crowley mimicked back but he toed his shoes off, hovering awkwardly, then bent his knee to start on his socks. Aziraphale silently made himself a plate and sat down to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley straightened his spine again and watched the blonde warily. Should he take his jeans off or wait to be told? he wondered, lightly running his fingers over his belt. He watched the angel for some clue, but Aziraphale seemed more interested in soy sauce at the moment. Crowley decided to keep the jeans then and waited, sulking. </p><p> </p><p>It was maddening, really. His arousal inflamed, then left to fizzle out only to be stoked again over and over again. Bloody rude was what it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeans now,” Aziraphale ordered, still arranging his plate. Crowley was immediately hard again. It wasn’t fair. He muttered to himself as he shimmied out of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>"Not actually easy to do this while floating about."</p><p> </p><p>"Say the word and I'll let you down immediately," Aziraphale told him, finally looking up from his Maki.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe tell me what to expect so I know if I wanna say the word," Crowley waggled his eyebrows at the angel.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wish to ruin the surprise, dear," Aziraphale turned serious then. "I believe you will enjoy it though."</p><p> </p><p>"Well tha's all right then," Crowley grinned, stretching an arm up overhead and aching his long body in a way he knew the angel would enjoy. It had the desired effect.</p><p> </p><p>"Pants. Off," Aziraphale demanded, sitting back and watching him now. Crowley ran his hands down his chest teasingly before hooking his thumbs under his waistband. He paused to flick a coquettish glance at the blonde before slowly rolling the black fabric down his hips. His erection sprang free, hardening further now that it was exposed to the air (and the angel's gaze.) The last of Crowley's clothing fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Your watch," Aziraphale demanded next. Crowley looked at his wrist, having actually forgotten about his watch. He looked at it with all its fancy dials and gears and then at his concrete floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Erm… It could get damaged if I drop it," he winced at the thought. He could try to miracle the thing back to rights but he didn't really know how the damn thing worked. Everytime it was damaged in the past it took years to sort itself out.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't drop it then," Aziraphale shrugged. "But take it off."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley removed the watch and sent it to the kitchen counter with a thought.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was watching him, chewing slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this dinner and a show?" Crowley smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Just dinner," Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley was moving now, floating quickly over the table. Crowley pin-wheeled his arms for a moment as his human inner-ear complained about the movement, but by the time he reached the table his wrists and ankles were seized with angelic power. His ankles were pulled up behind him until he was kneeling two inches above the table. His wrists slowly drew back behind him and down, an invisible rope stretching his arms out towards his ankles. His spine was extended, not uncomfortably, but enough to present the long line of him from throat to pelvis to the angel sitting before him.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley's cock twitched and his bollocks tightened worryingly. This was too-sexy-too-fast and he was going to embarrass himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Angel! I'm—"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale saw his distress and immediately released his wrists. Crowley curled himself forward, resting his brow against the angel's shoulder afraid to even breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's slow down a bit dear," Aziraphale whispered gently. He didn't touch Crowley, even to calm him, for which the demon was grateful. He was so close to coming the slightest pet might tip him over."</p><p> </p><p>"Just breathe," Aziraphale told him. "When you're ready I'll give you a glass of wine. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to stop," Crowley gasped, afraid he was ruining Aziraphale's plans. "I'm just—"</p><p> </p><p>"We won't stop," Aziraphale assured him. "Just slowing down, savouring it, really. You're all right to stay kneeling with your arms free?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Crowley nodded, relieved. "Didn't think it would— ng— get to me this suddenly. Gonna mess it up."</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't possibly," Aziraphale answered. Crowley could hear the smile in his voice and finally lifted his head to look down at his lover. "Your enjoyment is rather critical for all this to work, after all," he reminded the demon. "If you were to become overwhelmed I'd think it was a compliment."</p><p> </p><p>A great deal of Crowley's shame vanished and he felt much lighter. "But… isn't this about control? Me controlling my urges?"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale's eyes widened and he stood, taking Crowley's cheeks in his soft hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No, my dear! This isn't a control exercise, I promise. I'm so sorry I wasn't clear." Crowley was carefully folded into a warm embrace and had to tilt his hips away in a desperate effort to keep his prick from making an unsightly smear on the angel's soft waistcoat. "I suppose I got carried away. I'm sorry I'm not being responsible. I wanted you to give in to me, darling, not to fight yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, ngk, well that's certainly going to be easier to achieve," Crowley gave a wobbly smile but now Aziraphale looked uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"I should release you," the angel whispered. "I want you to trust me. I've overstepped and—"</p><p> </p><p>"Angel, stop. S'fine!" Crowley assured him because he needed Aziraphale to stop fussing immediately. "I just needed to catch my breath. I'm fine. Really."</p><p> </p><p>"You're wonderful," Aziraphale sighed, "you shouldn't be comforting me. I'd hoped to… blast. I'm sorry, Crowley."</p><p> </p><p>"How do we fix this?" Crowley asked. "I'd like to fix this if we can, Angel. I'd like to keep going."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you?" Aziraphale looked at him, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I mean, it is bloody <em> hot </em>and I'm curious about what was going to happen next."</p><p> </p><p>"You…" Aziraphale cleared his throat, smiled. "You know you don't have to? You remember you have the power to end this should you change your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah <em> Green Amber Mongoose </em> . I get it," Crowley rolled his eyes. "Do <em> you </em> get that I was amber but now I'm telling you I'm green?"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale's smile grew even warmer. "I adore you so."</p><p> </p><p>"Shaddup."</p><p> </p><p>"Hands behind your back."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckin' finally," Crowley grumbled for effect and complied immediately, thrilling when he felt the divine energy pulling his wrists back even if only half the distance they were originally. Aziraphale sat back down and ate in silence while the demon waited silently until all that was left was the butterfish sashimi, Crowley's favourite.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale picked up a piece and held it out with his chopsticks. Crowley eagerly opened his mouth so the angel could place the morsel on his tongue. He chewed, enjoying the mild, almost creamy flavour. Aziraphale held up another piece for him, waiting patiently, but watching him avidly. Blue eyes were trained on Crowley's mouth and throat, pupils wide and dark with lust. The demon had the distinct feeling of having their positions reversed and groaned as he took the offered pale flesh between his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale watching <em> him </em>eat. How twisted. </p><p> </p><p>"Another?" Aziraphale asked, barely more than a whisper. Crowley nodded, opening his mouth and lifting his tongue. He knew how suggestive he must have looked and inwardly grinned at the soft intake of breath from the angel.</p><p> </p><p>He was fed once more and this time he closed his lips over the chopsticks, drawing them down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Tease," Aziraphale chided gently, smiling as the demon swallowed the sashimi whole (an obvious and completely unnecessary demonstration of his lack of gag reflex.). He held up his wine glass to Crowley's lips and tipped it for Crowley to drink. He swallowed the riesling as it flooded his mouth but Aziraphale didn't pull the glass away, letting the wine run over Crowley's lip and down his chin. The angel watched the thin stream run down his neck and chest. Crowley moaned as wine soaked into the curls between his hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear," Aziraphale murmured unconvincingly. "How clumsy of me."</p><p> </p><p>"Makin' a mess of my table, Angel," Crowley smirked. "S'bloody rude of yyYyyyeennk—!"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale dragged his tongue quickly down the demon's wine-soaked skin, before closing his lips firmly around the root of Crowley's erection and sucking hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Angel! Fuck! HaaAaaaAh!" Crowley tipped his head back, shouting as he came at once in the angel's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ss...Sorry… I…" he huffed, still restrained in mid-air. His heart was hammering in his ears, his head swimming from going from sarcasm to ComingComing<em> Coming! </em>in less than five seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense," Aziraphale whispered, pressing kisses slowly back up his chest. "I was hoping to take the pressure off, while I continued my meal."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley glanced absently at the empty takeout containers and his own flagging cock, and put two and two together about what there might be left for the angel to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Hell yesss please fuc— " he cut himself off in case he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stood and began removing his waistcoat. Then he carefully began clearing up the takeout containers and clearing the table. Crowley watched the proceedings with annoyance. He was being ignored again while the angel fussed about with unimportant things like doing the washing up. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to look over his shoulder at the infuriating angel, but he was out of sight now, puttering around in the kitchen. <em> Shit. </em> Looked like he <em> had </em>missed the mark on what would be eaten next.</p><p> </p><p>Bored, Crowley tested his bonds. They resisted the gentle tug and squirm, so he tried harder, giving them a good thrash. They didn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you up to my dear?” Aziraphale called from the other room. Ahh, so he could feel that. Interesting. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he called back, voice dripping with honeyed innocence. “Certainly not going out of my mind with boredom!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he found himself lifted into the air and pulled upright, his arms stretched out to the sides once again and his ankles spread indecently.  Next he was spun around to face the other direction so quickly it drew a surprised squawk from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was standing before him now naked to the waist and he looked hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“You truly are exquisite, my darling,” his voice rumbled, low and dark. Crowley would have liked to preen, but he wasn’t able to move so he settled for his patented smirk and held the angel’s gaze until the tension was intolerable and he was aching hard again. Aziraphale smiled. It was the slow creeping smile Crowley had been pestering him with for centuries. A perfect imitation of his fucking-shit-up grin. Crowley’s heart nearly stopped and he actually squeaked when Aziraphale crooked his finger at him and he was suddenly floating closer to the angel, completely unable to move his body. </p><p> </p><p>He came to a stop, was allowed a brief moment to adjust before he found himself tipping forward face down until he was nearly parallel with the floor. Once again his motion paused while he got used to the sensation. Aziraphale walked behind him, stroking his fingers lazily down his spine until he reached the cleft of his arse. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” he breathed, placing an open mouthed kiss against Crowley’s hip. “Perfection.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gasped as he felt strong fingers grasp his thighs and tuck them down and apart until Crowley was fully presented.</p><p> </p><p>“Yessss,” Crowley groaned. “Yes yes yes yes yes....”</p><p> </p><p>He felt the angel’s tongue lick a broad stripe up his bollocks and circle his entrance, and then pull away. For ten aching seconds there was no contact and then hot breath blew across the wet trail he’d made before the tongue was back, gently prodding around his entrance again before retreating once more. Another hot kiss, quick flicker of tongue against his shivering hole. A nuzzling against the back of his hanging bollocks and a soft hum of contentment before the tongue and lips returned in earnest. Crowley tried to buck his hips, press back against Aziraphale’s teasing mouth, but he remained frozen motionless. With no other recourse, Crowley used his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Please angel, don’t tease. I’m yours. I’m yours… please”</p><p> </p><p>“So soon,” Aziraphale groaned behind him. “I expected it to take longer, but admit I’m happy not to have to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>That wet tongue breached him in a sudden sharp stroke, plunging deep. The angel’s lips sealed and pressed and massaged the tender skin as his tongue continued to twist and thrust inside the demon. He was kissed and sucked and licked and even <em> nibbled </em>, ever so carefully. Crowley shouted in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting his bonds. It felt incredible to be eaten out like this, unable to move, suspended against gravity so there wasn’t anything to hold, to grab. He was adrift in sensation, completely devoid of control.</p><p> </p><p>There were fingers now, slick with what smelled like sweet almond oil. First one, then two, sliding into his hole beside the thrusting tongue, spreading him hastily. A third now. Crowley was almost hyperventilating; it felt so good. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me fuck me fuck me” he started pleading. Shit he needed Aziraphale now! </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure,” the angel asked before sinking his blunt teeth into the meat of Crowley’s round buttock. The demon howled.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” he begged. “Angel!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took his shoulders and drew him upright slowly, still unable to touch the ground. Aziraphale was before him now, stepping out of his trousers and pants, running oiled fingers over his own heavy erection. Crowley’s mouth watered, staring at that gorgeous thick member. </p><p> </p><p>“I could prepare you better,” Aziraphale murmured, pulling Crowley against him. He was able to move his limbs again so he wrapped his legs around the angel’s waist, grabbed his shoulders with clammy hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Gnnn no, s’fine. Want you. Immediately,” Crowley growled. </p><p> </p><p>Fingers were back at his hole, spreading him apart, teasing and preparing anyway, and Crowley whined almost slamming his forehead down on the angel’s shoulder in desperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, dear,” Aziraphale whispered. “And I plan on being quite...vigorous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shiiit, yesss”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley twisted his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair, ran his forked tongue along his broad shoulders, mouthed his neck. He pleaded and tempted and threatened but Aziraphale refused to rush. He was stubborn and careful and thorough. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen well, my serpent,” Aziraphale murmured finally. “You are the most precious thing in the universe to me. I will care for you for as long as you will allow it. You are my entire world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel,” Crowley moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand me, Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are my world, darling,” Aziraphale forced Crowley to look at him. The demon opened his eyes, panting in want. The angel wanted an answer. What had he been saying?</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmph...um...?”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Aziraphale growled, grabbing Crowley by his hips. “Are,” he lined the demon up, teasing his aching hole with the blunt tip of the angel’s cock. “My world,” he gasped, lowering Crowley smoothly onto him, as the demon moaned loud and high enough it should have shattered glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand, Crowley?” Aziraphale groaned again, holding Crowley still against his hips. “I love you so much. I am with you always. Do you hear me, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessss,” Crowley sobbed. It was too much. “Angel, I’m — ah, I love you! I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Crowley had been struggling to say was immediately lost off his tongue and obliterated out of his brain as the angel started to move. He had promised ‘vigorous’ and he <em> delivered </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh FUCK!” Crowley shouted, trying to find something to hold onto. He remained suspended in the air with nothing but the angel to ground him as his arse was filled over and over again with spirited, forceful thrusts. <em> Shit </em>, he wasn’t going to be able to walk for days!</p><p> </p><p>“Angel!” Crolwey screamed, and Aziraphale paused, gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” he choked between gritted teeth, strained against the effort to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>“Green Green bloody Green,” Crowley growled, and bit the angel’s shoulder for good measure, letting the skin muffle his cries as Aziraphale slammed into him again, pounding ecstatic grunts out of his lungs with every toe-curling downstroke. Crowley clawed at the angel’s back, desperately trying to hold on as he was fucked senseless, abandoning all of his control and forced to place all of his trust in this single tether to the earth. Distantly, he thought he could hear the angel shouting out as well. He heard his name, as well as a cascade of endearments.</p><p> </p><p>“My Crowley, my demon, my serpent, my love,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Oh! Ah, Angn..ng….ngk!” The pace somehow managed to get <em> more </em> strenuous as Aziraphale approached his climax. Crowley’s vision went black as his eyes rolled back in his head. It had happened. Aziraphale had just fucked him blind! The arms around his torso squeezed him hard against the angel as Aziraphale came, thrusting almost painfully deep as he spilled in hot bursts into Crowley’s guts. Crowley scrabbled wildly against the angel, trying to claw his way closer, force himself deeper, encouraging Aziraphale’s punishing thrusts until he too was tipped over the edge of an orgasm that rocked him like a fucking <em> storm. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh Fuck! Ah! Oh! Oh GOD!” he screamed as he came. “Oh GodohGodohGodOhhh fuuuuckinnnnggggk!</p><p> </p><p>The climax was every bit as violent as the fucking, and every bit as intense. He felt <em> destroyed </em> by it, and then for a startling moment he didn’t feel anything at all, (blacked out for a moment there) and then there was only boneless pleasure and deep exhaustion. His head was still flung back, mouth wide open, gulping in breaths, eyes screwed shut. He could hear Aziraphale’s ragged breathing and then a quiet snort of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Orgasm achieved, apparently his body was willing to spare some blood back up to his face so he could blush with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it,” he growled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say a thing,” Aziraphale insisted. He wrapped Crowley in his arms again and carried him down through the study and into his plant room where the black stone jacuzzi bubbled merrily in wait for them. He was gently lowered into the steaming water, offering a seamless transition between the ethereal weightlessness and this more natural one. Crowley’s bruised body rejoiced at the heat and he sank all the way under, content not to have to look at the angel again right away. Of course the bastard wasn’t going to let him quietly live out the rest of night underwater. Aziraphale climbed in after him, dragging him back up the length of his body for a cuddle. Crowley sulked against his warm chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Aziraphale began, his voice light with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it,” Crolwey growled again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only that if the Archangels knew all it would take to make a demon call out to God, the Great War might have looked very differently.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted a laugh, hating himself for it. “You’re the bloody worst. Shut your damn mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurting?” Aziraphale asked, lightly kissing Crowley’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Only everywhere,” Crowely teased. “What about you? I think I may have made a mess of your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does feel a little raw,” Aziraphale murmured. “I think I might do well to heal it, if that’s all right with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Course. Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you were… perhaps <em> marking </em>me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngk, no,” Crowley flushed, ready to blame the hot water if need be for the colour in his cheeks. “Was just trying to hold on to something while you turned my innards into jelly.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “What about you? Do you need any healing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmnn. I’ll let you know in the morning,” Crowley muttered. The water was doing wonders and while he didn’t doubt he’d be very sore in the morning, it remained to be seen if it wasn’t a pleasant ache. If he knew the angel, he was about to get so much bleeding aftercare heaped on him he probably wouldn’t be too badly off in the morning at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we’d soak for a bit, and then I’d take you to bed and give you a nice massage,” Aziraphale whispered, confirming Crowley’s suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmkay,” Crowley murmured muzzily. The heat and the gently lapping water were starting to take effect. “Do I hafta be awake for any of it, cause it might be a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, my love,” Aziraphale whispered, gently running his hands through Crowley’s wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley slept <em> very </em>well.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aziraphale's jaw has got to be pretty sore.</p><p>If you want to be kept somewhat up to date on what I’m doing or my current excuses for not updating, please follow me on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/TheaSutton4"> Twitter</a>, or  <a href="https://verdantvulpus.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>